


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Malec Server, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, day 17 costume, day 2 mistletoe, day 8 presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Rafael and Max watched their daddy walking around, knowing they should be asleep but curious as to what their parents were doing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037595
Comments: 32
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for **Prompt Advent Calendar Event!** For [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x), Day 2 - Mistletoe
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Rafael and Max watched their daddy walking around, knowing they should be asleep but curious as to what their parents were doing.

Alec was hanging mistletoe all over the ceiling and the loft.

_Rafael smiled as he remembered earlier when his little brother had tried to taste a sprig of the mistletoe but had been stopped by their dad. “It’s not for eating, Maxie,” he had said._

_“What’s it for then, daddy?” Rafael had asked._

_“Whoever is standing under the mistletoe gets a kiss,” Alec had replied to him._

Now they watched their dad trying to figure where to put more of the mistletoe.

“Rafe, who is that?” Max whispered, yawning and pointing at another figure in the loft.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go to sleep, Max. I’ll come soon and tell you a story,” Rafael replied.

“I love you, Rafe,” Max told him and left to go to his bed.

Rafe yawned but tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to know who this figure was and why his daddy was smiling at him.

He saw his daddy gesture upwards to a sprig of mistletoe, smiling and pulling the figure he’d seen before in the movies into a kiss.

Rafael hurried to the room he shared with his little brother, mumbling to himself, “I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus.”

“Does Daddy not love Papa anymore?” Max asked, on the verge of tears.


	2. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for **Prompt Advent Calendar Event!** For [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x), Day 17 - Costume

Magnus removed the Santa costume as he walked to the children’s room. It was his turn to read them a bedtime story while his Alexander was getting everything ready for the next day. They couldn’t wait to see the looks on Max and Rafe’s faces when they saw the gifts that were waiting for them.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting for him in their room.

Max and Rafe were crying and Magnus could feel the pinch in his heart. He couldn’t see them like this, it hurt too much. He walked towards them and hugged them.

“Why are you crying?” Magnus asked, trying to wipe the tears from their eyes.

“I… I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus…” Rafe replied, still crying as he asked, “Doesn’t Daddy love you anymore, Papa?”

“Of course Daddy loves me, and I love him,” Magnus comforted both of his sons. He knew that he had to talk with his Alexander about what Rafe had seen.

“Then why did he kiss Santa Claus?” Rafe asked, and Max waved his hands angrily, not noticing the magic sparks his tiny hands were giving off.

“Blueberry, don’t use magic,” Magnus said, trying to ease Max’s distress and stop him from creating havoc in the room. Turning to Rafe he said, “Rafael, it was me Daddy was kissing. How about we prove that to you tomorrow?”

“It was you?” Rafe asked.

“Yes, we wanted to surprise you with the mundane costume, but I guess that backfired on us,” Magnus replied.

“Do you promise that it was you and not Santa Claus?” Rafe asked.

“I promise,” Magnus replied and hugged them close, wishing to never see them cry. “Now, get into bed and let me tell you a story about Alexander. Did I ever tell you how I met your Daddy?” Magnus asked.

“No,” both boys replied together.

Magnus smiled and started telling them the story. Once they were sound asleep he crept out of their room and hurried to the bedroom he shared with Alexander.

“Mags, is everything all right?” Alec asked as he noticed the sad look on Magnus’ face.

“We have a problem,” Magnus replied. Seeing the concern on his husband's face he quickly added, “Apparently we were seen kissing by Rafael and he and Max thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Oh, maybe I should go talk to them?” Alec suggested, never wanting his boys to think that could happen.

“I already talked with them, but I promised them that we would show them the costume and me wearing it so they don’t get any more ideas,” Magnus replied.

“We’ll fix it, Mags, don’t worry. We have great kids that we love very much. We won’t let this ruin the best holiday for them,” Alec reassured his husband before kissing him gently.

“Listen to you, Mr. Christmas! You know, I never thought I would hear something like that from you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I know that you don’t love holidays. The kids are changing you,” Magnus smiled as he kissed him back.

“Our kids are the best. I’m not denying anything,” Alec told him with a smile.

The next day Max and Rafe were waiting on the stairs, not knowing what to expect.

Alec walked over to Max and Rafe, hugging them before he told them, “Close your eyes, it will be worth it.”

Max and Rafe did so, as Magnus walked in the room, dressed as Santa Claus.

“You can open your eyes now,” Magnus told them. He saw how happy they were to do so.

Max and Rafe saw it was their Papa in the costume.

“PAPA!” Max shouted.

“It is you,” Rafe whispered, overawed.

“You saw Daddy kissing me, you just didn’t know it, Rafe,” Magnus explained to him softly.

“But, but you looked like Santa… I thought that Daddy didn’t love you anymore,” Rafe told his parents.

“I love your Papa and I would not replace him with any other, not even Santa Claus,” Alec told the kids as he looked over at Magnus with love in his eyes.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus told him.

Max and Rafe looked at each other, the smiles not leaving their faces as they launched themselves at their Papa and Daddy, mumbling words of love.


	3. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for **Prompt Advent Calendar Event!** For [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x), Day 8 - Presents

“Look what we have for you under the tree,” Alec said, motioning to the presents laid out under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Max was so excited he turned into a bat and Rafe ran over to the gifts.

“Blueberry, fly to me,” Magnus said, as he noticed the bat flapping his wings to stay up in the air.

“I need to teach you how to use your magic, Blueberry,” Magnus told his son as he hugged Max close to his heart and walked him over to the presents.

“What did you get for us?” Rafe asked, one hand on one present, the other on another present.

“Open them up and see for yourself,” Alec replied.

Rafe helped his brother to open one gift and then he opened one for himself.

Max got a magic spell book for toddlers and Rafe got bow and arrows.

“This is beautiful! Just like yours, Daddy! Will you teach me how to shoot?” Rafe asked as he launched himself at his daddy.

“Of course,” Alec replied and hugged him, feeling tears of happiness falling from his eyes. “And your Papa will help Max to learn how to use magic properly. We don’t want any more pets. We don’t have room for them.”

“Do we have lots of pets?” Magnus asked, looking at his husband.

“Well, let’s see, we have a duck, two frogs, three birds, four toads and five cats! Did I miss anything?” Alec asked, playfully.

“Yeah, Daddy, you missed the six fluffy bunnies,” Rafe replied, giggling.

“You know, I get that we have a lot of pets to keep track of, but I think we’re missing the duck,” Alec mused to his husband.

“I think I sent the duck to your brother by accident,” Magnus replied with a large smile.

“Oh, that explains it!” Alec agreed, smiling back.

“Do you like your gifts?” Magnus asked the children.

“Yeah, but what about your gifts to each other?” Rafe asked innocently, wanting his parents to be as happy as he was.

**The End!!**


End file.
